


Dance Til You're Dead

by WoahThereSparky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HUGE shout out to my RP partner half of this is from our RP, Hip Hop, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RP PARTNER IS Raysaki ON TUMBLR AND Ao3 SEND THEM LOVE, Texting, Wrong number, club dancing, dance, i lied FOUR AUs stitched together, it works i promise, lance is weak for keiths dancing, this fic is written and published with their very enthusiastic permission, three AUs stitched together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereSparky/pseuds/WoahThereSparky
Summary: I can see your body movingAnd it's driving me crazyAnd I didn't have the slightest ideaUntil I saw you dancingThe extraordinary events that a wrong number can cause, and the extraordinary people who bring them about.





	1. Wrist Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the academy.  
> No, I have not won any special awards, but I would like to thank my wonderful roleplay partner (Raysaki) who made all of this possible. Without them, this fic and weirdly stitched together AU would not exist, so I thank them for that.
> 
> Also future note: Any dances used in this fic are based off of real choreography, the videos for which I will link in the end notes in future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

[Text:] hey there Nyma, its lance, from the library earlier today, y’know that total cutie ;) 

Considering the text message that was flashing on Keith’s lockscreen, one couldn’t blame him for his confusion.  
The battered phone in his hand had caused the raven haired man a lot of trouble over the past few months and all he wanted was to get to class. Adjusting the drawstring bag on his shoulder, Keith weighed the merits of responding the text or ignoring it. Responding would be a hassle, yet so would a flurry of inevitable text messages wondering where ‘Nyma’ was. With a sigh, he slid his finger across the screen and unlocked it.

_[Text:] I hate to break it to you, but this isn't Nyma._

[Text:] this is the number you gave me though, c’mon don't play hard to get baby ;D 

_[Text:] Nyma is an asshole._

[Text:] hey! nyma is a goddess! 

_[Text:] Then why are you talking to me?_

[Text:] …   
[Text:] touché my unnamed friend   
[Text:] touché 

_[Text:] She gives my number to everyone she turns down._  
_[Text:] This is pretty routine._

[Text:] wait im not the only one? 

_[Text:] No._

[Text:] that must really suck for you, getting flirtatious texts from a bunch of guys XD 

_[Text:] It stops once I tell them it's a wrong number._  
_[Text:] Until now, apparently._

[Text:] theres a first time for everything, right? ;) 

_[Text:] I’m not Nyma._

[Text:] well i get that now   
[Text:] but it wouldn’t hurt to talk to you   
[Text:] i don’t have anything better to do anyway 

_[Text:] Did your parents never warn you about stranger danger?_

[Text:] yeah well if youre in nymas phone, youre probably not that bad of a guy   
[Text:] ...unless shes into weird guys like that   
[Text:] actually i dont wanna think about that 

_[Text:] I was her partner for a class project._

[Text:] oh really? damn, you got lucky 

_[Text:] She’s an alright dancer. Difficult to work with though._

[Text:] oh no way!   
[Text:] you dance too? thats awesome!   
[Text:] im in dance :) 

_[Text:] What style?_

[Text:] hip hop and freestyle   
[Text:] HBU? 

_[Text:] About the same._

[Text:] hey sweet, totally digging the same style   
[Text:] oh crap, im going to be late for dance   
[Text:] gotta go 

Keith packed away his phone and stood up from the changing bench from where he had been texting the wrong number. Quickly walking into the studio designated for Modern Dance, he took the spot near the back that he claimed as his own. He needed to practice as much as he could without giving anything away. Soon enough, the contemporary and modern classes would be combined for the end of year competition.

This was no ordinary competition either, it was a cut throat, double elimination battle of contemporary and modern dance with a small cash prize. The only reason everyone was practicing furiously was that scouts from various dance troops came to the competition every year and Keith was working his ass off for a shot to work at a real studio. 

Problem being, it was rather difficult to choreograph and practice routines without a partner, a required piece of the competition. 

Just a few minutes later, the students were still stretching as they waited for their teacher to arrive. A few late dancers would file in here and there, making their way to any open spot in the room. 

Moments before the instructor arrived, one person managed to slip in, loudly proclaiming to the class that they had arrived.

Keith paused in his stretching to take note of the outspoken brown haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this work is based off the song "Heads Will Roll" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> And yes.  
> The work summary includes lyrics from the song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira
> 
> Feel free to contact me at woahtheresparky.tumblr.com or use the tag "DTYD fic" on tumblr or instagram and I'll find it!


	2. Knee Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com  
> Tumblr Fic Tag: DTYD Fic  
> Instagram Fic Tag: DTYDFic  
> Tag me in anything you want me to see and put anything pertaining to this work into the fic tag!

Somehow, within two weeks Lance had managed to wriggle his way into Keith’s personal schedule. His day would be filled with a flurry of texts from the flirtatious man, regardless of time of day. 

Keith had spent all evening in an open studio, trying to work out a dance for his class solo. Nothing seemed to be fitting quite right, none of the music would lock itself into his brain the way it needed to. Idly wondering to himself if choreographer’s block was a term, he tried improvising to more than half a dozen different songs and found that none of them were working to his satisfaction. 

He determined that it was not himself that was the issue here entirely, while his pickiness in music did contribute it wasn’t the entire factor, it was his nerves. Keith wanted to do well on his solo and could not manage to find music that fit him as a person.

So, a tired and exasperated Keith did what he had been doing for the past few weeks when these things occurred. The dark haired man pulled his phone out of the black dance bag stashed away in the corner and opened his messages.

_[Text:] Lance, I need advice._  
_[Text:] Never thought I’d say that._

[Text:] hey, whats up? 

_[Text:] I need to pick a song for my hip hop solo._

[Text:] a song? hmmmm 

_[Text:] Yeah._  


_[Text:] Any recommendations, self proclaimed ‘Hip Hop King’?_

[Text:] how about this one?   
[Text:] **LINK SENT**

 

Keith was directed to another app, where a video began playing. It was simply lyrics playing across a black screen, but what caught the dancer’s attention was the music. It was just what he was looking for, including a pulsating beat with lots of contrast between the chorus and verses. Impressed, he returned to the messaging window.

 

_[Text:] That’s…_  
_[Text:] Actually a really good idea._

[Text:] the hip hop king lance always has the best ideas 

_[Text:] Aren’t you the one choreographing to ‘Talk Dirty to Me’?_

[Text:] totally am, why? you want a vid of my sick moves ;) 

_[Text:] Will they make me sick?_

[Text:] haha very funny 

_[Text:] It’s not like you know how I dance either._

[Text:] someday~   
[Text:] anyway, ive got dance. teach will have my ass if i show up late again 

_[Text:] See you._

[Text:] see ya 

 

Lance found himself pacing around his room on a Friday night, staring at the phone on his bed. He had texted the other man earlier that day, but this was an emergency. The brunet had gotten himself into quite an unfortunate situation and his stomach was tied in knots as he debated whether or not he should text the wrong number about it.

He was about to break down and pick up his phone when it lit up and buzzed quietly, indicating that he had a new text message.

 

_[Text:] I am exhausted._

 

After looking at the sender, he only glanced over the text before responding with his own.

 

[Text:] ARE YOU HOT?!? 

_[Text:] …_

[Text:] no dude, im serious   
[Text:] like do you genuinely think you are attractive? 

_[Text:] What?_

[Text:] listen just answer the question! 

_[Text:] I guess?_  
_[Text:] Why?_

[Text:] dang, i hope so   
[Text:] i got myself into a freakin mess because i open my mouth augh   
[Text:] my friend has this really hot boyfriend and i told her i could easily one up her with a hot date   
[Text:] and now shes telling me to bring my hot date to a dance club 

_[Text:] You’re screwed._

[Text:] i know   
[Text:] augh and this guy is reaally hot 

_[Text:] As much as I would love to help you, statistically I’m not in your area._

 

Lance’s eyes lit up as his stared down at his phone, remembering how the two of them first got in contact. This time, it was the man on the other end of the connection that wasn’t telling the truth. He fingers flew across the keyboard, a grin slowly growing on the brunet’s face,

 

[Text:] wait   
[Text:] but you know nyma? 

_[Text:] And?_

[Text:] aaaand you took a dance class with her   
[Text:] so you go to garrison uni with me! 

_[Text:] Fuck._

 

At this point, Lance was ecstatic. While he had no idea who the guy he was talking to was, or even his name, he might finally have someone to be his date and wouldn’t have to face the wound to his pride.

 

[Text:] dude, you need to help me out!! 

_[Text:] Give me one good reason why I would do that._

[Text:] idk man, i can make it up to you?   
[Text:] i cant tell her i was lying through the white of my teeth   
[Text:] shell never let me live it down! 

_[Text:] Partner with me in the competition._

[Text:] in dance?!   
[Text:] dude i dont even know your name or face how the heck am i supposed to find you in class? 

_[Text:] Like I said._  
_[Text:] Good luck._

 

Groaning, Lance flopped back on his bed. How was he even supposed to find this guy at the club if he knew nothing about him?

 

[Text:] not cool! 

_[Text:] When’s the fake date?_  
_[Text:] And don’t say tonight._

[Text:] what?   
[Text:] no, its the coming saturday 

_[Text:] So tomorrow._

[Text:] yeah  
[Text:] its at a club my friends and i dance at   
[Text:] its called voltron? have you heard of it? 

_[Text:] I’ve._  
_[Text:] Stopped by a few times._

Lance began wracking his brain, thinking of anyone in his modern dance class who had so much as mentioned Voltron. Until now, he thought the only students that frequented it were his friends, but apparently he was wrong.

[Text:] huh...weve probably met before without knowing it   
[Text:] kind of weird if you ask me 

_[Text:] I’ve never seen you outside of class._  
_[Text:] Though I am guessing you dress like a fuckboi._

[Text:] do not!   
[Text:] youll see my amazing taste of fashion tomorrow bud!   
[Text:] wait… do you know who i am in class?   
[Text:] like you knew me this whole time?? 

_[Text:] No, though it has been awhile since I figured it out._  
_[Text:] It wasn’t hard to hear you complaining about Nyma in the beginning._

[Text:] hey!   
[Text:] …   
[Text:] well, youve got me there   
[Text:] its late and im gonna get some sleep, ive got a friend to completely baffle tomorrow   
[Text:] so...i guess ill actually see you tomorrow? 

_[Text:] Yeah._  
_[Text:] I’ll find you._

[Text:] alright, ill see you at the club when it opens   
[Text:] night 

_[Text:] Night, Lance._

He fell asleep with his phone in hand, dreaming of pulsating lights and a silhouette that he couldn’t quite make out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choreography for the mysterious song (and others) will be coming in future chapters, no worries!  
> For now, here's a new chapter in one day! Honestly, I have no idea how I managed to do that, but I did and it's a fucking miracle.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your support, I send love to all of you!


	3. Body Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact and other Klance: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com  
> Fic Tag: DTYD Fic

The day had dragged on at an agonizingly slow pace for Keith. The minutes seemed to tick by like hours, yet at the same time it was all speeding by too fast. Before he knew it, he was pulling on a cropped black shirt and washed out blue shorts as the hour approached. He caught himself applying eyeliner in the mirror, wondering to himself why he was putting so much effort into this.

It was just a fake date after all, Keith didn’t have to impress anyone. He was simply doing Lance a favor. Yet, still not satisfied with his appearance, the dancer ended up tying a flannel around his waist before walking to the club down the street. His boots clacking on the sidewalk seemed muted and the world was fuzzy around him.

Before he even knew it, he was in the establishment, dancing at the edge of the crowd to wait for his 'date.' He didn’t have to wait for long, soon enough the dark skin man appeared out of the corner of his eye.

Lance certainly looked a lot different out of class, Keith could give him that much. He looked damn hot, though Keith had been right: he looked a bit like a fuckboi.  
A white crop top hugged his torso with a deep blue jacket hanging over his shoulder, decorated with electric blue accents on the sleeves. Black dance pants with blue stripes running down the side and black and white high top sneakers finished off his appealing look.

With a small smirk to himself, Keith slipped up to the DJs booth to talk to Pidge and put their plan in place. Only a few moments later, "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande began blasting through the club speakers. Easily reclaiming his spot near the edge, Keith eyed up Lance as the song began. He did say he would find Lance, after all. 

 

_I’ve been here all night_  
_I’ve been here all day_  
_And boy, got me walking side to side_

 

As the verse started, he broke out into the routine he had finished choreographing only a few days prior. His hips moved smoothly, dancing effortlessly to the beat of the song, still glancing over at Lance. The other man was leaning against the wall, shoulders hunched with his head down.

That was quickly and easily changed.

Lance lifted his head and found the other man’s eyes. He was dancing, hips moving, and Lance could practically taste those delicious moves. Holy shit. He recognized the man's face from modern dance, pale skin, dark hair, jean shorts that hugged his figure. Lance's face instantly went red, and wondered if the dancer could be his date.

As the last chorus hit, Keith sauntered over to where Lance stood, very pleased with the effect his dancing had on him. From what he could see, the blue clad man was thoroughly flushed and surprised. 

"I thought you wanted to see my dancing?" Keith joked, looking up at him, sparks of confidence from the fire of his dance could still be seen in his eyes.

"Ah... I...." Lance seemed to be choking on his words, eyes glued to Keith.

"Well, you're an a-amazing dancer... now that I see you..."

Keith was enjoying himself almost more than he should. He had seen Lance in his natural habitat many times before and knew just how confident he was. It was almost impossible to stump him, especially not to leave him at a loss for words, which gave Keith a sense of achievement. He had a slight smirk on his face as he spoke, glad that he had impressed Lance. 

"So, take me to the friends I have to prove wrong."

Lance blinked and looked around. "R-right, yeah... hot date, one-upping. That's right." He reached out and grabbed Keith's arm "Alright, look like a date, right?"

“I’m on it.” Keith walked with a flirtatious sway to his hips as they approached two figures. A dark-skinned girl with white locks of hair spoke up.

"Oh Lance, there you are! I see you brought your hot date…" She teased, nodding towards Keith.

Keith waved towards the woman across from him. "I'm-" His eyes seemed to light up with recognition, though not in a good manner. 

"Nope." 

He began to turn around, ignoring the man who was starting to walk up behind Allura. Lance froze as Keith slipped out from the grasp of his arm around the man’s waist.  
"H-hey... where are you going?" His bottom lip puffed out in a pout, words slipping out effortlessly. "Don't leave me here by myself babe!"

Keith's confidence was wavering because as much as he liked impressing Lance and his friends, he did not need to impress Shiro.

"Are you sure you want me to meet your friend's date?" He hissed into Lance’s ear, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Her date? Of course, he's the one that you one-up...” He whispered back, turning his head to look Keith in the eyes. "Trust me, you one-up him, why are you so shaken up?" A caramel brow quirked upward in worry.

Keith let out a small sigh before attempting to mentally prepare himself for the lecture. He took Lance's hand in his own and the two walked over. 

Allura whistled and crossed her arms. "So Lance, is this your 'one up' date?" She grinned "Impressive, I didn’t think you'd pull through but...." She glanced to Shiro, then to Keith, as if the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

"Shiro?" Keith had to let himself get to it first to avoid certain embarrassment. "You didn't tell me you had a date."

"Keith? What are you doing here..." Shiro's eyes flicked over to the blue clad man. "Aah. Do I need to give him the speech?" He spoke with a fond smile on his face.

At that moment, Allura’s eyes lit up with understanding and a light laugh passed through her lips.

"Lance, you really hooked up with Shiro's brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the appreciation and love you send towards what I write.  
> Hope you like the update!
> 
> EDIT: Choreography for Keith's dance to "Side to Side" can be found here  
> https://youtu.be/bsz_Ew3ISCU


	4. Cobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr Fic Tag: DTYD fic  
> Instgram Fic Tag: DTYDfic

"Keith? You're Shiro’s brother?"

He was utterly dumbstruck trying to process this new information. If he wasn’t completely distracted by this, Lance would have felt guilty for Keith. He did try to get him to one-up his own brother, which he was sure the dancer did not appreciate. Soon enough, he was pulled out of his own reverie by a turn of Keith’s head.

"So, you haven't made good on the promise to dance for me yet."

Lance blinked a few times, his cheeks obviously red, even under the flashing lights of the club. He simply couldn’t figure out why he couldn't he compose himself in front of Keith. Lance wasn’t truly dating the man, he shouldn’t be this flustered over him, not that it was going to stop him from trying to reverse that effect.  
He swallowed, rather hard, and took Keith’s arm into his own.

"Well how about I show you then." The taller man practically cooed, trying to keep himself grounded as he wiggled his fingers goodbye to Allura and Shiro, who raised an amused eyebrow at his date. He unconsciously moved closer to Keith's ear. "You ready?”

"Are you?" The shorter quipped back, a smirk on his face.  
He signaled the DJ booth from their spot relatively close to it before turning back to face Lance. Within seconds, a loud feminine laugh could be heard through the speakers as the song began and Keith stepped back to give the other enough room to dance.  
As soon at the recognizable music started playing, the Cuban’s caramel lips pulled up into a smirk and he turned the snap back on his head to rest backwards.

_I’m that flight that you get on, international_

He immediately snapped into action at the lyrics began, his limbs bounced to the beat of the song, emphasizing every step he took. The man was very sure to really lean into any roll of his body, making sure where his torso was accentuated and curved was on display for his fake date. He had to get some fun out of this, play around with the boy and tease him some.

The first chorus was drawing to the close and Lance could feel his date's eyes on him. Keith stepped closer, walking to the beat, just as the second verse started 

_You know the words to my songs, no habla ingles_

In the blink of an eye Keith was dancing himself, improvising his own moves along to the song. The two had created a regular dance off and Lance was determined to fluster his date more. That was, until he saw him dance once again.  
Each sway of his hips was accentuated and calculated, keeping his eyes on the other man the entire time he danced. They were half lidded and beckoning, blending perfectly with the easy flow of his body to the rhythm. Lance tried to keep his eyes off Keith's gorgeous body, but it moved so easily, so sexually.  
He let out a barely audible groan as he watched, though the competitive spark inside fueled him to step it up. 

Lance was forced to shed the hoodie he wore due to the burning heat of the dance, wearing only a rather loose white crop top underneath. It revealed a large amount of sun-kissed skin and a blue gemstone piercing hanging from his navel.  
The man continued to roll his body to the beat of the song, pointing his focus to his hips, his stomach, and making his movements more fluid. He was not going to let Keith win the little game they were playing.  
The two were evenly matched at this point, each wondering what tricks they had up their sleeves that they could use.

At the last chorus of the song, Keith strutted over where to Lance was dancing and lightly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He then moved to the male's side, sliding his hand across his chest to reach the other shoulder. Just in time to the music, he leaned into the taller man's ear and whispered to him.

 _"Talk dirty to me."_

Keith did a quick slide up and down Lance's side before releasing him, thoroughly satisfied with the move he had just pulled.

Lance's focus had failed him as soon as Keith put a hand on him, wondering how could one guy hold that much sexuality inside his body. He chuckled low in his chest as he was touched, accepting the challenge. The taller of the two extended a hand and caressed the raven haired man’s side, curves, and hips. His hand slowly drew upward until he held Keith's chin between his fingers.

"I can talk dirty if you want me to baby."

The brunet’s voice had dropped into a seducing tone, chest pressed into Keith's as his hand reached back, landing a good smack on his partner’s ass before backing up. He would smack it again, if Keith was his real date, but it wasn't official, to Lance's unbelievable disappointment.  
Keith quickly closed the gap between the two of them, his hand finding a smooth spot on Lance's chest once again and began to slowly slide down. 

"I'd love to hear it, but you've got to work for it."

His sentence finished as his hand hit Lance's toned and trembling stomach. He withdrew it and turned on his heel. In a flash, Keith had disappeared between the other bodies of the club, leaving Lance a confused and red faced mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another update soon and for once I have delivered.  
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. The love I get from you all helps motivate me to keep publishing.
> 
> Lance's Choreography: First routine in this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGNey_gA4SA&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Keith's Choreography: The first verse of this video (I know he danced to the second, but let me live my life.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eoxa9eosnfs&feature=youtu.be


	5. Chest Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr Fic tag: DTYD fic  
> Instagram Fic tag: DTYDfic

"K-Keith!" Lance called out and desperately tried to thread his way through the crowd. He attempted to keep up, but could barely keep the raven in sight. Lance was desperate, he needed to find the stunning man again, though he wasn't quite sure what to do once he did. 

"Keith!"  
He reached out to grab him, time to thread the needle.  
At the gentle grip on his wrist, the shorter of the two pivoted on his heel to face the other. 

"Back already?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face that his date would love to wipe off. Certainly not with a punch however, Lance had a different method in mind on how to fluster the dancer. 

Lance wasn't going to let him get away again, he didn't want to fake this attraction. Keith was so undeniably gorgeous and an amazingly talented dancer.  
He wouldn't let this opportunity go for the world and ending up pressing Keith against the nearest wall. The man didn't want to force him, but he did lean in to close their distance between their lips. It all happened in a flash, but Lance could not get enough of the moment. As the other dancer closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, the everything else became out of focus as he hummed into the kiss.

It was like shame and challenge walked out the door and Lance slammed it behind them. His body pressed against Keith's, wanting more heat, more of him. Yet, he never hadn't known this man before their text conversations and hadn't even realized they had been taking dance classes together for months previous. Now that all of the pieces were falling together, the puzzle finally being completed.  
Lance allowed burning hand to stray down the smaller man's arms and folded his fingers with Keith's. What may have seemed like a tender gesture was soon proven to be quite the opposite as he brought their hands to the wall above Keith’s head. 

He didn't care if anyone would stare, he had an oblivious crush boiling inside him for months, and now was his chance for satiate it. 

 

The shorter male ended up breaking off a kiss that felt like hours, but in reality lasted less than a few minutes.  
“I would give you my number, but you already have it.” Keith sounded breathless as he slipped away from Lance, pressing another kiss to his lips, which he generously returned.  
“We should do this again.” He said with a smile, before disappearing for good and slipping out the club’s exit.

 

"Haha, well now I finally know what to put you as in my phone Keith." Lance winked as he longed for Keith to be against him again, their bodies and lips pressed close once more. He frantically called out, coping to catch the man’s attention on the way out.

"Hey! Meet me at the coffee shop before class tomorrow!" He stopped in his tracks, wondering if he could even be heard over the pounding music of the club. The taller man blinked and pulled out his phone, typing out a quick text message to make sure Keith that got the memo. It wasn't long at all before his phone buzzed, showing a text message from a now very familiar person. 

_[Text:] Lance, tomorrow is Sunday._  
[Text:] noon then   
_[Text:] Altea?_  
[Text:] you got it <3   
_[Text:] I’ll see you there._  
_[Text:] It’s late, you should probably go home too._  
[Text:] ah, right   
[Text:] ill let allura know and then probs head out   
[Text:] it was...really nice to see you   
_[Text:] You too._  
_[Text:] Tomorrow?_  
[Text:] yeah, tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a short chapter, but hey I updated quickly! Woohoo!
> 
> Bless you all for your support of this fic, it really does motivate me to keep publishing chapters when I see how much enjoyment you all receive from them.


	6. Chasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr Fic tag: DTYD fic  
> Instagram Fic tag: DTYDfic

Of all days to wake up late, today was not the day, at least for Keith. He was meeting someone with which he had some form of mutual feelings in a proper setting at last. Keith hadn’t been on a date in quite some time, so one would think he would have made time to do more than throw on a tank top and jeans. The blame for his tardiness could be on the late night out, but both he and Lance could assume he had done worse.

The dancer grabbed a hat as an afterthought to hide the bed head that he had no time to fix. His attire was not thought out and did very little to protect him against the cold. Fortunately, their meeting spot was close to Keith’s apartment and jogging would be easier than finding parking. 

Keith spotted his date, waiting patiently outside the cafe and tapping away at his phone. Lance sported a white T, a grey V-neck that dipped to his mid chest, and a plaid blue hoodie. To top it off, a brown beanie rested on his head, several shades lighter than his dark hair. To Keith, he looked very attractive and like he had put effort into his appearance that morning.

Keith on the other hand, was wearing a work out tank top, which revealed one of his tattoos. Keith’s right shoulder looked like its skin had transformed into a watercolor painting. Pinks, blues, and purple splotches mixing together on the canvas of his skin. On top, small constellations in black ink were scattered about to complete the painting. 

“Hey. Sorry, I woke up late and had to get up and go.”

He silently hoped that Lance wasn’t judgmental about those things, if his navel piercing was proof enough

“Hey, no worries sugar.” Lance gave a warm smile to the man, eyeing the tattoo on the Keith’s shoulder, though his didn’t mention it.

“You look cute.” He chuckled and pulled off his jacket, handing it to the other man. “It’s not summer yet though, put this on, I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“It’s spring, it should be warm.” Keith grumbled to himself and raised an eyebrow. 

“If I take this, you might get sick.” Ignoring the slight pink to his face from the offer, hoping he could pass it off as the cold, Keith held the soft jacket awkwardly in his hands. 

The brunet chuckled “I’m wearing more than you are.” He pulled at the loose collar of the other’s muscle shirt. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He nodded to the cafe behind the two. “C’mon, let’s get inside.”

It was a sweet gesture of him and Keith couldn’t help but let a small smile of his own spread across his lips. The action felt out of practice and almost unfamiliar. “Alright, let’s go.” The shorter of the two dancers put on the other’s jacket and it almost engulfed him, both with size and smell. It had the calming scent of Lance’s cologne, sandalwood and fresh ocean waves. Lance put a gentle hand on the small of Keith’s back and closed the door behind them. The two meandered to the counter in a warm glow, both ecstatic to finally be on a proper date.

“You look adorable.” He purred before looking up to the menu above the counter with fake innocence.

Considering how much Keith had flustered Lance the night prior, he was blushing an awful lot. His date seemed to have mastered the craft of flirting and Keith was not the best with words. He too looked up at the menu, speaking up after deciding on his order. “Um…is your shirt made of boyfriend material? Because…fuck.” Keith put a hand over his face in shame, flushing to the tips of his ears. Lance laughed softly at the other’s attempt. 

“Maybe, I don’t know.” He moved some of Keith’s hair and leaned closer. “It can’t be boyfriend material if I don’t have a boyfriend.”

He stood straight and looked to the cashier who had walked over. “I’ll take a latte.” Lance paid and slid over to let his date order.

“Just a black coffee.” Keith paid for his drink, moving to the side, racking his brain. The two were rather quiet for the few minutes they spent waiting for their drinks. The pair bounced lighthearted and casual conversation back and forth. Keith was only half focused, still trying to figure out a way to one-up Lance.

They seemed to have a tit for tat game going, though both knew there would never be a decisive winner.

“Hey Lance.” He spoke up after a brief discussion on felines, not that either knew how they had landed upon that subject.

“Sometimes with one I love I fill myself with rage for fear I effuse unreturn’d love, 

But now I think there is no unreturn’d love, the pay is certain one way or another”

“Damn, poetic.” Lance responded as his cheeks went pink. The man leaned in, kissing Keith’s forehead. “I like it.”

Blood rushed to Keith’s face at the gentle gesture. “It is Whitman, I would expect it to be poetic.” Keith leaned against the wall behind them, stifling a yawn with what was more hand than jacket at this point. “You don’t know a lot about me.”

“Keith, it took me this long to know your name. This is definitely a one-sided kind of thing we have going on here.” He smirked and leaned over the other, shoulder pressed to the wall as he stood close. Lance spoke as he sipped from the latte given to him in a flimsy cardboard cup. “I want to know so much about you.”

Keith tapped on the lid of his own coffee. “We could be cheesy teenagers and do weird sleepover games? Never Have I Ever is the only I know.”

“Oh my god, alright fine.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s be dorky teenage girls and sit at a window table.” He coaxed Keith to follow him as he chose a table, right at the window with the sun coming in.

“So, who wants to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing updates quickly and to the best of my ability because raysaki and I have some nice plot arcs planned and I am very excited.  
> Thank you all for reading, as well as your lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> I hope to update again soon!
> 
> The poem Keith quotes is "Sometimes with One I Love" by Walt Whitman


End file.
